User talk:Host JD/Archive 4
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3}} Archived Long time since last archive. 20:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) FIRST hehe + I think the "Leave Message" button disappears when there is too much coding on the page. (i.e. thats when you have to do an archive). My talk page, because of the coding used, doesn't have the button, therefore I made one myself =P 01:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Siggy Thanks for fixing his sig, I kept meaning to remind him but never got around to it. 23:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I thought it fixed it :\ 23:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ty... I couldn't figure out why it was doing it just randomly did it one day... 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* I suggest emailing the wiki staff ( ). :S 07:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for starting the clean up of the wrong categories. This weekend I'll do a sweep of all the pages. 08:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) alliance?? i had a check at the army of saradomin page and wondered if we could have an alliance i am leading a really small clan and i think i might need some allies we can help you with trades,equipment but we are short in numbers so i thought maybe a bit of help.reply back soon either on this or in game (kingdardis) thanks :) You stole my edit :P 01:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Gekoadlkeorogjsadjgljeio 02:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Good job I wasn't here when the vandalizer hit the wiki.......most likely the same person but I fixed a few ones though for some reason it didn't keep me logged in through the edits and it listed it as my ip edits.....but anyway I digress at least one of the admins or major editors are on the wiki at any given time. 15:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) erm... sure? 23:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blocking Cool, thanks. I've adjusted it abit so it includes the signature automatically, but you need to type . Just thought I should let you know =P - thanks again, 23:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *I tweaked the style looks amazing in FF4 and Chrome Nightly. 17:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) KL Check this out dude just fineshed making it. 18:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You mean months... Sorry about that... I just realized there is a glitch when the browser can't process it aka (Broken in FF3.6, IE (All) ) 19:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll put a notic that you need FF4+, Safari 5+, Opera 10+, or Chrome 8+ to use it. (Minigame's Archive box uses same code so it has same usage needs...) 19:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Essentaily the problem is there is an animation of the list coming down and there is also a delay and holding function of that Firefox 3.6 & IE 6-9 can't run that animation or the holding code... 19:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you might be interested to know that I made 2m flipping today :D 00:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) =O PHR33 ST00F PL0X! 03:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *IKR Dido 03:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) erm sure? Ice platue isn't a threat to meh... 16:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC)